Red Sheets, Violet Eyes
by Correcthorsebatterystaple
Summary: Alternate universe where Freud survived the battle against the Black Mage, but Eun was still forgotten. Dubcon. Oneshot, Freund.


_Red. He is absent-mindedly tracing the contours of a rose, that Phantom brought him, with his left hand, while his right perches on ink-stained parchment, reading over reports from the Cygnus Knights. If he could melt, then and there, absorb the sunlight from the window and just forget about the gruesome reports of knights murdered in cold blood by their enemy, the Black Wings, then he would._

_Alas, for responsibility is a heavy weight upon the Dragon Master's shoulders._

_The sun from the open window lights up particles in the air, little fake fireflies of light floating about, and Freud is slipping as his hand comes up to cradle his cheek, smudging ink across it. He closes his eyes and the lull of sleep is too much._

_He falls._

_He is caught in that half state between sleep and the waking world when his eyes flutter open the tiniest bit. He is suspended, hair falling from his face and pulled downwards by gravity. The world passes by and it's a little while before Freud realizes that he's being... Carried._

_"Phantom?" He calls out softly, because that's the only person he can think of to carry him to bed, chiding him under his breath._

_"No," ...That isn't Phantom's voice. "Go back to sleep."_

_And he does._

Red. Dark red, surrounding Freud. No, not surrounding him... Covering his eyes?

Freud couldn't see, yet he did his best to stay calm. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute. _Who would do this? One of the Black Mage's commanders?_

He tried to move his arms, but felt nothing but the chafing of rope against his skin. The same went for his legs. His breath caught in his throat.

The Dragon Master was... Helpless.

"Is anyone there?" Freud murmured cautiously. He was on what felt like a bed, his head propped up by a downy pillow. His captor was apparently generous.

The bed dipped down with the weight of another person. Freud tensed up.

"Do you want your blindfold off?" A soft voice asked.

Freud nodded hesitantly. Deft fingers came behind his head, brushing through his mussed hair to untie the knot at the back of his head.

A man knelt in front of him, violet eyes meeting his own blue. His dark brown hair splayed out across his back, coming to meet a red ribbon tied around his waist.

And Freud was drowning, dr ow ni ng, because this man was familiar, too familiar, tugging at his memory and his heart because he _knew him_, he just couldn't remember, and flashes of paint stained fingers and a brush dipping across his back, of warm water and a tongue licking his damp skin, of a long yet slender cock sliding into him, ran through his mind and then they were go ne.

"Who are you...?" Freud asked, stunned. His head pounded in pain. He looked down, unable to stare into those haunting eyes any longer, and _red,_ the sheets were red.

"Even you don't remember."

What was that supposed to mean?

"Freud," Bony knuckles brushed across the mage's face in a tender caress. "I am your lover."

That made no sense... Freud didn't _have _a lover.

"What are you trying to do?" Freud narrowed his eyes distrustfully.

"You're going to remember me, Freud," The man's gentle touch became a harsher one, his nails digging into Freud's cheek as he ignored the question. "Don't you remember? _Eun Wol?"_

The name ignited fire that raced through Freud's skull. He cried out softly in pain, trying to reach for his head. He was stopped by the ropes that bound him.

"I'll force you to, if I have to."

Eun Wol's expression became dark. The same hands that had caressed Freud's skin, slipped Freud's robes off of him.

_Am I... Going to be raped?_ Freud wondered, his heart racing in his chest despite his calm exterior. He felt cool air hit his skin as he was undressed, his red robes carefully and meticulously folded and put down on a bedside table which held a lamp. He hooked his fingers in the last piece of clothing that covered the Dragon Master; his underwear, and pulled down.

Freud turned his head into the pillow, breathing deeply to calm himself. He would make it out of here. He would be more careful, make sure not to fall asleep in such an easily compromisable location. And... If this man sided with the Black Mage, and was simply lying to manipulate Freud, he and the other heroes would take him down-

Freud's thoughts were brought to a shuddering stop as a hand stroked over his cock. As much as he hated it, carnal desire stirred in him at the touch.

Eun Wol began a gentle pace that was far too slow, and Freud all but buried his face in the pillow, refusing to allow the man to see his flushed face. He bit down a moan.

"Won't you let me hear you, Freud?"

"Stop..." Freud murmured. "This does nothing to benefit you _or_ the Black Ma...ge." The last part came out as a soft sigh as Eun's fingers rubbed over the slit.

The wonderful sensation stopped, Eun's hand simply resting on the redhead's cock.

"You think I'm working for the Black Mage?"

"...Aren't you?"

"I work for no one. Not anymore, at least."

Freud let out a shaky breath as Eun's grip tightened. The brunette used his other hand to move his head into plain sight.

Eun admired the intoxicated flush on Freud's cheek, and the way his eyelashes dipped over his half-lidded eyes. Eyes that were so blue.

"You look beautiful, Freud," Eun smiled gently. Too gently for a man who had kidnapped the redhead and was touching him without consent. He leaned down and... Kissed Freud?

Freud's eyes widened at the soft, warm pressure against his lips. He felt his heart pound and his head throb. It felt... Good.

Being touched and kissed by your captor was not supposed to feel this good, yet somehow, this touch was familiar. Freud's body recognized that it would bring pleasure.

Fighting back the urge to melt into the kiss, Freud savagely bit down on Eun's lower lip until he tasted blood. He cried out in pain when Eun dug his nails into his cock, his mouth falling from Eun's.

Eun Wol calmly narrowed his eyes at Freud. "You shouldn't have done that."

The long haired man began a furious, savage pace on Freud's cock that made Freud almost want to beg him to stop, if it weren't for his pride. His other hand pried open Freud's clamped mouth, his fingers slipping inside once he inevitably gasped.

"Don't bite," Eun warned him, his voice chillingly cold compared to earlier. His fingers toyed with Freud's tongue. "Suck."

Freud didn't. Like hell he was going to suck on the slender fingers in his mouth.

"I told you to suck."

Eun dug his nail into the slit of Freud's cock a moment after Freud hissed out, "No, don't-"

With no where to go but up, Freud bucked into the agony, gasping out in pain. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, which he blinked away irritatedly.

Shivering in the aftermath of pain, Freud obeyed, this time sucking gently on the fingers against his tongue. The wet muscle mapped out the contours of Eun's fingers; every dip, every knuckle, every web between his fingers.

Eun inhaled sharply at the sight of Freud obediently sucking on his fingers. He withdrew them, watching as a strand of saliva hung between them and his lips, before breaking.

"Lift your legs."

Hesitantly, Freud did so, although it was uncomfortable due to the rope binding his ankles together. He felt vulnerable as Eun's eyes wandered to his exposed ass. With his wet fingers, he traced Freud's fluttering hole, before sliding a finger in.

Gods, why was this so _familiar?_ He felt as if he had done this many, many times before.

One by one, Eun's fingers entered him and stretched him out, until the intrusion was no longer so uncomfortable, they curled inside of him and hit something that had him arching his back, his cock throbbing.

"Mmm...!"

The moan was humiliating. Freud's chest heaved and his vision blurred as Eun toyed with his prostate, fingers teasing it gently. More moans spilled from Freud's bitten lips.

All too soon, the fingers were gone, and Eun was lining his cock up with the Dragon Master's entrance. (Had he been so distracted that he hadn't noticed when Eun had undressed, he wondered?) Somehow, Freud knew just what Eun's cock felt like. Strands of soft brown hair brushed Freud's face as the man leaned over him, hands on either side of his head.

"Mm. This won't do," Eun muttered disapprovingly. He quickly untied the knot holding the rope around Freud's feet, letting it slip away and onto the floor.

Their eyes met as Eun slid into Freud. It terrified Freud, how much raw affection there was in those violet eyes of his.

Freud hissed out of discomfort as he was slowly entered, inch by inch until Eun's cock was buried deep inside of him.

The forced intimacy made Freud want to cry. He held on to his pride, if nothing more.

Eun Wol began to thrust in and out, angling his pelvis to hit Freud's sweet spot. Freud's breath caught in his throat as fiery pleasure licked through his veins.

"Freud," Eun purred in the mage's ear, licking over the shell of it.

Freud panted for breath as Eun penetrated deep inside of him. "So full..." He groaned.

Eun kept up a slow but steady pace, thrusting all the way in every time. His hand came down to begin stroking Freud's cock again, rubbing the tip and smearing wet precome over it. It slickened his grip as he moved his hand up and down.

It became a rhythm; up as he thrust in, down as he pulled out. Eun leaned down to kiss Freud again, slipping his tongue in to meet the redhead's own. Their tongues slipped together, not battling for dominance, just toying with each other.

The pleasure began to build up in both of the two men. Freud felt so dizzy, so full and so hot all over. He couldn't even think straight, couldn't remember why he hadn't wanted this.

And before long, Freud was coming, pushing up into Eun's soft hand as his cock leaked come. His breath came in harsh pants and Eun swallowed his eager moans.

This was so wrong, yet so right.

Freud felt Eun fill him up, warm come filling his insides, before Eun slumped on top of him. His mind was filled with static, and his body felt heavy.

He waited.

"Aren't you going to let me go?" Freud murmured quietly. "You got what you wanted."

"I don't think you understand, my dear, naive Freud," Eun laughed softly, arms around the slender hero. "What I want is you. Always."

Eun looked up at him, head pillowed on his chest. "Do you remember?"

"No..."

Eun Wol stood, his long hair brushing over the curve of his spine and swaying as he walked towards the door. "Then I'll just have to make you remember."

"Over, and over, and over again."

"Until you know nothing but the feel of my body against yours."

The lights flicked off and Freud found himself shaking. The door shut behind Eun.

This time, he really did cry.

_Phantom... Mercedes... Luminous... **Anyone, **help me._


End file.
